


The Crowning

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara and Diana release their sexual aggression on one another, Diana's time to become queen has come.





	The Crowning

The following morning Diana had not seen Kara at all which was worrying, she half expected Kara to pounce on her and throw her about the bedroom whilst angrily fucking her brains out, an image Diana spent hours last night thinking of as she slept but Kara was no where to be seen.

Then during her sparring time she caught sight of Kara walking past the arena kitted out in full Amazon armour with a sword and shield in hand, Diana looked to her opponent and motioned for her to switch, the look Kara sent her told her that she needed to follow her so she did.

Diana followed Kara to the bedroom still holding her sword and shield in hand, stepping inside the bedroom slowly Diana looked around and found no sign of Kara anywhere, she looked confused because she was sure Kara was directly ahead of her but now she was gone… where could she have gone.

Turning around Diana saw Kara launching herself at her, the force of the impact knocked the sword and shield from her hand and Diana slammed into the wall hard causing it to crack and break apart as Diana grunted as her back collided with it.

Shaking her head to clear her senses Diana growled as she grabbed Kara by her shoulder and kicked off the wall sending them both flying across the room and they smashed through one of the supports and landed on the bed, Kara panted breathlessly as she remained pinned under Diana who smirked.

Grabbing Diana’s hips Kara smirk and soon she launched them both into the air and roughly slammed Diana into the ceiling and pinned her there, Diana grabbed Kara by her face and meshed their lips together in a heated and aggressive kiss, their tongue and teeth clashing furiously as Kara kept Diana pinned to the ceiling with her body.

Diana’s hands moved down and slipped under Kara’s skirt, both hands gripped the Kryptonian’s girth and resulted in a moan from Kara, Diana squeezed, and Kara gasped and she punched the ceiling just inches away from Diana’s head, she punched a hole through it.

The kiss grew more heated and aggressive, Diana and Kara ripping chunks of each other’s armour off with their incredible strength, slowly they lowered back down to the bed as the kiss grew more heated, pieces of each other’s armour flying across the room and clattering against the wall.

Diana’s legs wrapped around Kara’s hips as Kara’s mouth worked her nipples, licking and sucking causing Diana to arch back and moan as her soaked pussy rubbed against Kara’s thick shaft that was pressed against her.

Pulling back from Diana’s breasts; Kara pinned Diana’s hands above her head with both hands as she pushed the tip of her cock against Diana’s pussy, Diana let out a soft moan as she moved her hips, grinding her centre against Kara’s shaft as she let out soft plea “More” she whispered.

Kara grinned as she nodded “As you wish my queen” she replied with a mock bow and she released Diana’s wrists and without warning she pushed her cock deep inside Diana’s soaked core.

Diana arched back and gave a piercing cry of pleasure as Kara held nothing back, pistoning her hips aggressively causing a loud cry and moan to escape Diana’s mouth, lewd language followed as Diana grabbed Kara’s hair and yanked hard, the bed slammed against the wall with every thrust Kara gave of her hips.

In the meantime:

Alex was sitting alone when Maggie joined her “Hey Alex… you ok?” she asked when she saw Alex was crying for no reason “Hey… what’s wrong?” Maggie asked as she sat besides Alex.

Alex cried as she placed her hands on her belly “I’m a disgusting blob!!” Alex cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Maggie looked around “Whoever told you that was lying, you are beautiful” Maggie said as she held Alex close.

Alex broke away “Then why don’t you flirt with me anymore!” she whined, tears pouring.

Maggie knew it was the hormones “Oh Alex… Yes I flirt but I do it for fun, you know what I am like” she started as she took Alex’s hand “But its only flirting Alex… nobody can take your place in my heart” Maggie assured.

Alex made a gagging noise “Urgh vomit” she muttered causing Maggie to chuckle.

“What I am saying Alex, is that there will never be anyone else?” Maggie vowed “It was you I married”

Alex smiled as she wiped her eyes “I love you Maggie” she whispered.

“I love you too Alex” Maggie planted a kiss to Alex’s lips before they snuggled up on the bench, soon though the entire island heard Diana screaming followed by a massive shaking across the Island, Maggie and Alex looked to one another before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Back in the bedroom:

Kara fucked Diana every which way possible in every position non-stop, the bed was destroyed by the sheer power of Diana and Kara’s bodies colliding violently, Kara’s cock pounded Diana’s greedy centre furiously.

Kara fucked Diana; Missionary, Doggy, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl and sideways, Diana took the poundings with passionate moans and cries of pleasure, the bed was destroyed beyond repair along with the mattress, it was mashed to pieces and Kara was fucking Diana hard against the wall with Diana’s luscious legs wrapped around her hips.

The wall cracked and crumbled with every pounding Kara gave Diana, their lips hungrily devouring one another in another aggressive kiss, Diana felt her insides clenching tight and she let out another piercing scream as her insides tightened around Kara’s throbbing cock and she came screaming, feeling Kara’s juices shooting inside her.

Kara and Diana lay on the wrecked mattress once spent from their amorous activities, both panting and grinning as they held each other tight, Kara rolled onto her side to look at Diana “Ok… I want to make this clear Diana” Kara said firmly “I don’t care how heated our arguments get… slap me again and I will leave” Kara stated.

Diana nodded her head “I promise you Kara, I won’t do it again” she promised.

Soon Diana and Kara sat up when the door opened and Hippolyta stepped in, Diana gulped as she and Kara made sure that they kept themselves covered up with the silk sheets, Hippolyta scanned now destroyed bedchamber that Kara and Diana shared before nodding her head looking impressed “Hmm You are definitely worthy of Diana” she said as she looked at Kara with a smirk before leaving.

Diana and Kara looked at each other stunned as Alex and Maggie walked in and giggled “Damn Kara… you were holding out on us” Maggie complained.

Alex pouted “Yeah, how come you never were like that with us?” she asked teasingly as she motioned to her and Maggie.

“Because you’re both fragile, if I super-fucked you both then you would have ended up in hospital or worse” Kara replied.

Alex nodded her head as Maggie looked in deep thought and grinned “Now that sounds like a wonderful way to go” she sighed dreamily.

Kara shook her head “Alex… Maggie is being a perv again” she complained.

Alex sighed as she grabbed Maggie’s hand “Come on perv” she said and she dragged Maggie out.

Maggie smirked “Oh come on, like your not thinking the same thing” she challenged, Alex blushed as she quickened her pace, Maggie beamed and did a celebratory dance “I knew it!” she squealed.

“Shut up” Alex whined, they continued their journey to their bedroom.

Some time later in that month:

Weeks had passed by and the time of the official crowning had come, Hippolyta was ready to stand down and she was proud her daughter was taking over as Queen of Themyscira, Kara was sitting between Maggie and Alex as the hall was filled with everyone across the Island who came to witness the crowning of Diana.

Soon the doors opened and Hippolyta entered the room with Diana, both dressed up for the official ceremony, Diana looked at Kara as she passed by with her mother and beamed bright, Kara smiled back at her and she nodded her head as she remained sat between Alex and Maggie.

The crown was removed from Hippolyta’s head and then placed on Diana’s head, Diana recited the oath every queen took as Kara watched with everyone else in the main hall, Alex squeezed Kara’s hand and Kara smiled as she kept her eyes on Diana.

Maggie elbowed her “Stop eye fucking her” she whispered teasingly, that earnt her a slap over the back of the head from Alex.

Diana smirked as she watched Maggie pout and soon she focused on Kara.

Once the official crowning was done, everyone paid respects to the new queen and soon Diana stood from her throne and she went looking for Kara, she had something important to tell her.

Kara was standing on the balcony overlooking the town below, the market place was buzzing in celebration for the new queen, she was so focused that she barely heard Diana coming her way until she heard Diana’s voice “Hey Kara”

Kara smiled as she turned to Diana and bowed to her “Your majesty” Kara greeted.

Diana shook her head in response “Stop that” she replied and she pulled Kara into a passionate kiss, Kara returned the kiss eagerly, their tongues sliding against one another as their fingers brushed through each other’s hair, slowly they pulled apart and Kara looked at Diana with a beaming smile “I got your message, you said you had something to tell me” she said.

Diana nodded her head and slowly she grabbed Kara by her wrist gently and slowly she pressed Kara’s hand against her belly, Kara looked confused as she gently pressed her hands against Diana’s belly before it clicked on what Diana was trying to tell her.

“Wait… are you serious?” she asked.

Diana beamed and nodded her head eagerly, Kara squealed and she pulled Diana into another passionate kiss and a deep hug.

Diana squealed happily.

She was pregnant… her and Kara were going to have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Final Part: 2 Years Later - Diana has a serious question for Kara, Kara asks Alex a serious question and Maggie is her usual perverted self.


End file.
